


Reception

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Friends To Lovers, M/M, Weddings, a lot of other things are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol talk about lunch and jokes at Baekhyun and Jongdae's wedding reception.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> here's a short drabble based on [video clip](https://twitter.com/aerinuh/status/1197436322564071424) \- so the idea is a bit old now.
> 
> un beta-ed so, please be kind n just read pass all of it
> 
> joining the under 1k drabble bandwagon (but failed by eight words) - I'm supposed to be writing for a fest but heh

Jongdae buries himself further on his husband’s neck, his face a ridiculous shade of bright red, he then curses himself because he let his older brother talk at his wedding.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines, tightening his arms around the older’s waist. Baekhyun just chuckles, wrapping his arms on Jongdae’s body, he’s clearly amused with Minseok’s stories. Minseok just told all their friends and family about all the crazy things Jongdae did so that Baekhyun would notice him and then the story of Jongdae crying his eyes out at the airport when Baekhyun needed to go to a three-week business trip halfway across the world.

“God. I really love you,” Baekhyun declares before placing a kiss on his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips.

_Of course, Baekhyun enjoys this._

_Note to self, don’t tell Minseok all these embarrassing stories._

To add to his misery, Minseok proceeds on talking about Jongdae and the lunches he packs for Baekhyun.  With breathless laughter, Minseok starts, “Ever since they moved in together, Jongdae would prepare lunch for Baekhyun. Not because it’s sweet and cute, but because he has to make sure his boyfriend has something to eat while he’s at work,” This is true because Baekhyun is, unfortunately, a workaholic who forgets that his body needs food and water to properly function. “Jongdae made it a habit that he would press a kiss on the food he prepared so that he can say that he made it ‘with love’. He’d quickly make the food, place it into a Tupperware, gives it a kiss, and then put it into a paper bag.

But on other times, when Jongdae is mad at him” (like when Baekhyun forgot about their date night, or when they had an argument about something stupid the night before, but it still irritates Jongdae the next day). “Then Jongdae won’t make Baekhyun’s lunch with love. It gets no kiss. Jongdae would go _'_ _I hope that loveless lunch tastes like misery and despair',_ ” Minseok says, imitating Jongdae’s voice and pout.

“Not  all of  my lunches  are made  with love?!” Baekhyun looks at his husband in pure disbelief and feign betrayal, one hand at his chest. The whole crowd laughs at Baekhyun’s outburst, even Jongdae.

“Only when I’m mad at you,” Jongdae amends before cupping the older’s jaw and kissing him square on the lips.  Effectively muffling whatever he’s about to say.  Minseok finishes his speech telling Jongdae that he should always place a kiss on Baekhyun’s lunch, and then threatening Baekhyun to never make Jongdae cry.

❤

“You should’ve voted against Chanyeol as my best man,” Baekhyun hisses while he’s hiding behind Jongdae. Jongdae just places a kiss on his cheek, enjoying that it’s time for Baekhyun’s embarrassing stories to be revealed. “Or at least asked Kyungsoo to proofread his husband’s speech before we let him talk,” Baekhyun whines, and Jongdae just consolingly squeezes Baekhyun’s arm that is wrapped around his waist.

“I bet Kyungsoo read it and even added a couple of lines to embarrass you more,” Jongdae snorts, because Kyungsoo won’t pass off the opportunity to tease Baekhyun (as payback to all of  Baekhyun’s teasing).

“Why am I even best friends with someone who’s sole purpose is to embarrass me?”  Chanyeol is just wrapping up about when Baekhyun took hard liquor shots for Jongdae even if he hates the taste of alcohol and can’t handle it well.

“ I think everyone shipped them when we were in uni,” Chanyeol starts in his next story.  “It was clear that they like each other, the way they look at each other and just have this energy that you would often see with an old married couple who lived their best lives with their best friends. But I would like to believe that I saw it first— Okay, okay. Jesus.  Kyungsoo saw it first but I saw it second— when we asked Jongdae about it his immediate response was to ask if he was too obvious,” Everyone laughs, even Jongdae himself, remembering the time at the cafeteria when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol asked him. “And yes, Jongdae was so obvious, with his perpetual heart eyes whenever Baekhyun is around. He’d always dote on him.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is far more discreet, extremely difficult to read. He was touchy with a lot of people, made everybody laugh, he’s even flirty with everyone. He keeps on denying it too. Saying that he didn’t like Jongdae, saying that he’s his best friend and it would be so weird. But then whenever he’d crack some jokes, he’d always, _always_ look at Jongdae first  just  to make sure if he was laughing.”

“You’re _so in_ love with me,” Jongdae teases even if his own ears are burning red. Tuning out the crowd’s laughter and the rest of Chanyeol’s speech. Attention solely on the one that matters the most.

“Yeah, I am,” Baekhyun admits, with his chin resting on his husband’s shoulder. “And you better be in love with me too.”

Jongdae giggles and looks at Baekhyun on his side, “Yeah, I am,” he says before closing in for a kiss.

This day has a lot of perfect moments. The moment he laid eyes on Baekhyun, with his wide grin and eyes shiny with unshed tears, at the end of the aisle. Jongdae also at the brim of crying because he can’t believe he’s looking at his entire life and future. The moment that they exchanged their vows and leaned on for the kiss.  Their first dance, when it was supposed to be a slow dance but they’re both crackheads, so they ended up breakdancing to Ed Sheeran. Kyungsoo singing for them. Jongin trying to hold back his crying through all it.

They would definitely add this tiny and quiet moment right here to their list of perfect moments.

“…and now they’re not even listening to me” Chanyeol calls out, pulling Jongdae and Baekhyun back to reality. “Baekhyun and Jongdae, married life is basically stumbling through life with your best friend. I bet you'll do amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's cry about baekchen together on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/aerinuh)


End file.
